Jealousy
by fangeek1315
Summary: Will NOT be continuing.. just not feeling the groove anymore I apologize.
1. Diary Entry 1

**Jealousy**

 **By- Fangirl 2**

 **Mary Elizabeth POV**

September 23, 1999

Dear Diary,

Hey there. My name is Mary Elizabeth and I'm a senior at Mill Grove. I'm 18, gonna be 19 soon... There's this new boy at school, his name is Charlie and I guess he's becoming friends with Samantha (aka Sam) and Patrick. Don't worry, he hasn't found out Patrick's secret yet. I haven't gotten introduced yet because Sam and Patrick were showing Charlie around the school. Let me describe him to you;

\- Really short brown hair

\- taller than me by an inch

\- brown eyes

And today he wore

-red converse

\- red and a black t-shirt

-and a blue jacket

Now, I'm not trying to sound like a stalker but that should help you get a good view of him. He seems really shy and nice. I can't wait to meet him. Sam will probably be calling me about him all night to me as I just stay silent. I mean, she's super talkative and it depends in what mood I'm in. Shit, I heard my mom. If she sees me with my diary, she will want to read all the entries in it.. yeah there's been some before this... since 1993 I believe. She's super nosy. Oh and I totally forgot, I told her that I was gonna study for Spanish. Learning about the different people who speak Spanish is sooo much fun... -.-

-Mary Elizabeth


	2. Diary Entry 2

**Jealousy**

 **By- Fangirl 2**

Samantha (Sam) POV

September 23,1999

Diary,

Hello! It's me, Sam. I'm a senior at Mill Grove and turned 18 about a month ago. I'm so behind… well, age-wise. This is a new diary because my old one, I wrote for a long time during my junior year in my old one. I usually have a diary for every year because I fill things up pretty quickly. Anyways, today was pretty interesting. It's the first day of school and Patrick and I met a new kid. He looked pretty lonely so I poked Pat and told him to go say hi so he did. The kid seems nice… and doesn't look like he gets too much attention at home.. maybe he has too many siblings or something… I dunno. He kinda has like brown hair (don't worry its short.. not like the hippies) and looks about my height. His eyes are brown like a bear's fur… soft… not really texture soft but just… it's hard to explain… you get what I mean.

I think he likes the color red because he was wearing a red shirt from Abercrombie (it said it on his shirt) and jeans. Not to mention his Converse were also red. He also owns a blue jacket.. like navy blue with the Old Navy sign on the back. Yeah, he likes red. I also went over to introduce myself. He kept looking and gazing at my face. I hope he doesn't really like me... as a girlfriend since I have Craig…though he pays a lot of attention to his football career. Hopefully, he'll snap out of it later.

I tried to get Mary Elizabeth to come and greet him but you know how she is.. always shy.. maybe they'll like each other because they both seem shy. Patrick said he invited the kid to football. It's kind of like a tradition us students do at Mill Grove. We see football games every Friday, well that's not in the winter..duh. Oh! I finally remembered the kid's name. Charlie. He said he's 15. I told him how Mill Grove is. There's barely any bullies and everyone likes their teachers. I hope he likes it. Like how Pat and I do.

See ya soon, Sam


	3. Diary Entry 3

**Jealousy**

 **By- Fangirl 2**

Patrick POV

September 23,1999

Sup Journal,

my name is Patrick/Pat and I'm a senior at Mill Grove. My birthday's in November, 2 weeks before Thanksgiving. I'm not sure if I'm considered lucky if my birthday is around Thanksgiving. I mean you don't get anything for Thanksgiving… except food. My family always says how thankful they are for me when I get C's and sometimes D's on my tests. I dunno…

Anyways, today was the first day of school. My (step) sister and I met a boy. A new boy. His name is Charlie. Pretty basic name. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a lot of red. He's about the same height of Sam, who's like 5'5"... haha! Something to finally tease her about. Charlie seems quiet and shy. Maybe, Sam and I can help bring out his friendliness. The school's great, Sam and I really enjoy it. Oh and that reminds me, Sam and I invited him to come to the football games. It's a great way to make friends. Of course, Sam and I will become friends with him! I'm pretty sure, Sam will talk to Mary Elizabeth about him and I will call Brad. (BTW- He doesn't know my secret)

Adios, Pat


	4. Diary Entry 4

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

September 23,1999

Diary,

I would like to introduce myself as Charlie. I'm a freshman at Mill Grove and in this case, I'm the new kid. I've never been a new kid, I've always spent time in my old environment, but I have been an outsider. Ya know, getting left behind and left out. I'm used to it. Just an un-ordinary kid in an ordinary environment. I hope it's different at Mill Grove. I don't know how it's gonna turn out, but I do know something, surprising because it doesn't happen a lot (or at all) to me. I made 2 new friends. I know, I wouldn't believe myself either, but I swear I think I gained 2 more friends. Their names are Samantha and Patrick. I met them outside my locker. Oh, and btw my locker number 345 and the locker combo is 186546. Wait, I don't even know why I'm writing all this in here because someone could break in here and read everything. I just have to keep my eye on this. Wait, I apologize, I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, Samantha (she likes to be called Sam) is about my same height. She has really light red hair that's really short. Like a pixie or something. She has dark brown eyes and is my height. Today she wore a dark navy t-shirt with a mini pocket and skinny jeans with these Z-Force gym shoes. She seems really nice and I like her… as a friend. Yeah, don't get me wrong. I mean she's 3 years older than me and she's taken. Her boyfriend's name is Craig. He's the star football player, so since he seems pretty popular, Sam is probably popular.

Now, Patrick (he likes to be called Pat) is Sam's stepbrother. Yeah, they're step-siblings. I don't know what happened with their parents, but that's none of my business anyways. Patrick is taller than Sam and I by about an inch or so. He has eyeliner… (don't ask because I don't know why) and today he wore a plaid shirt (gray and white) and jeans with a pair of Nike's. They were green and black with a bit of white. They seem fun and I hope when we become friends, our friendship is true.

Love,

Charlie


	5. Diary Entry 5

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

September 23,1999

 _ ***So this is just about the info on the family so you know where they might've come from and how their life at home may be. Of course, I don't know if they actually did come from these type of families (because I'm not the original author of the actual book.. obviously) but it's just my imagination. Just giving a heads up, all the rest of these will be about their families! Enjoy! (beware: has some language) ***_

October 1st, 1999

Dear Diary,

I'm back. I haven't written in awhile, I know. It's just because of everything happening. Oh and in case you were wondering, I got a C on my Spanish test. Surprise! Just kidding, it's obviously not a surprise. I get bad grades like this all the time! Ever since 7th grade when my parents got divorced. My dad was always getting in trouble in all sorts of ways. Like for example, he liked to speed a lot, he liked graffiti and making car crashes happen. It seemed like every Saturday night when I was about to fall asleep, the doorbell would ring. I would tip toe downstairs and find two police officers with my dad handcuffed. My mom would have to apologize, sign a form, and my dad and she would have these long arguments. They went something like this;

Mom: "Carl! I told you STOP! I just put Mary Elizabeth to bed! Why at this time? Why at any time at all?

Dad: "Lisa, it was an accident! I swear! I never meant to get caught!"

Mom: "You shouldn't have been out anyways! And you told me you were going to have a meeting with your job members!"

Dad: "Lisa, I'm sorry."

Mom: "You realize the only reason we're still together is because of Mary Elizabeth. I don't want to break her heart, she's only ten."

And then my mom would walk upstairs to her bedroom and leave my dad down there. Yes, I would hear all that. My bedroom is right over the kitchen so I can easily hear anything through the air vent. One night, my dad went past the line, and I was 12 years old. He crashed the car. It was a nice maroon pickup truck (Buick) and it was his.

Mom:"CARL JACOB EVANSON!"

Dad: "WHAT LISA?"

Mom: "Don't 'what' me? You crashed the motherfucking car! We paid $640 for that!"

Dad: "Accidents aren't allowed to happen?"

Mom: "That's your excuse for are done!"

Dad: "What?!"

Mom;"You heard me. Pack up, let's go. I can't handle you showing up with the police every Saturday night!"

Dad: "FINE! LET MARY ELIZABETH MOURN AND CRY! YOU WILL ALL MISS ME! ALL OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Sunday morning when I woke up, he wasn't home. My mom was in bed crying. She told me what happened. I told her I heard everything. She hugged me and dug her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back. My mom and I have a strong relationship. I never want to let go. I barely see my dad, we kind of just erased him out of our lives. It's hard to think of him and the past. The past hurts us. My mom is single. She had one boyfriend after my dad, but he never paid attention to her or me so she kind of just dropped him. My mom kind of gave up on boys and I don't blame her. I keep my eye out, but I'm also pretty cautious. I wanted to write this down because I ripped out the old pages. They were too embarrassing. Not to mention, Halloween is 30 days away… that means the Halloween party is coming soon and I don't know what I'm gonna be. I'll go look up ideas. Great, Sam is calling. Bye.

~Mary Elizabeth


	6. Diary Entry 6

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

September 23,1999

 _ ***So this is just about the info on the family so you know where they might've come from and how their life at home may be. Of course, I don't know if they actually did come from these type of families (because I'm not the original author of the actual book.. obviously) but it's just my imagination. Just giving a heads up, all the rest of these will be about their families! Enjoy! (ps yes i will make a version from Pat's POV ***_

October 1st, 1999

Dear Diary,

to let you know first, I told Mary Elizabeth about Charlie. She was pretty quiet the whole time, but that's Mary Elizabeth for ya. She's quiet, but a good listener, especially when it comes to personal things. She actually sounded pretty interested, though. I told her that I'd introduce her and I kept my promise. I introduced them today. Mary Elizabeth decided to wear a black t-shirt today with the Green Day logo on it and jeans with black converse. Classic Mary Elizabeth. I wouldn't call her emo, but she's not much of a fashionista girly girl… I guess she's a mix of both. Today, Charlie's hair was patted down and he wore a navy blue tee and jeans with these black Nike's. They shook hands and I let them be. I didn't hear them and I didn't want to be known as a stalker so yeah. I hope it all went well. That's my only hope in this situation.

Now, I'm gonna let you know about my family. I know Patrick keeps a diary so he may have a similar perspective on it or write it similarly. My mom and dad are divorced. Patrick and I are step siblings. My dad is my current dad right now, but my mom is different. My parents got divorced because my mom cheat. She cheated on my dad with a 26-year old guy from her work. (she worked as a photographer) and my dad works as a doctor. He does x-rays and that type of thing. Very nerdy. I was an only child and they got divorced when I was nine. I don't know when Patrick's parents were divorced, but he doesn't like talking about his family problems. I can understand. My mom's name was Isabella and my dad's name is Evan. Patrick's mom's name is Reese. Reese and my dad met when I was eleven. I met Patrick about a month after my dad and his mom met. Patrick and I got close and when they announced that they were getting married when I was twelve. Instead of being mad, Patrick and I were actually kind of excited. We both trust each other well and can talk about anything. Our parents also had been through six years together with no problems and I hope it stays that way.

Okay, it's dinnertime. See ya!

-Samantha


	7. Diary Entry 7

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

 _ ***So this is just about the info on the family so you know where they might've come from and how their life at home may be. Of course, I don't know if they actually did come from these type of families (because I'm not the original author of the actual book.. obviously) but it's just my imagination. Just giving a heads up, all the rest of these will be about their families! Enjoy! (I dunno if I'll update anymore because it's Xmas Eve and I'm gonna celebrate with my family so uh yeah... if you celebrate have a Merry Xmas and if you don't... have a wonderful day)!**_

Patrick POV

October 1st, 1999

Sup journal,

it is officially 30 days 'till Halloween. Today, Sam and I went to Party City and bought some creepy Halloween stuff for the house. Being the regular high schoolers these days, we enjoy making our house pretty creepy. Plus, it's really funny for us (or at least for me) to see the reaction of the kids go through the maze and get trick or treated with me wearing the mask that we use.(We use a new one every year). Last year we were a really creepy clown with half skin on and half skin off. It scared the little kids that were like 10, 11, and some 12-year-olds. They went running to the next house off the porch and down the driveway. Oh, kids, am I right?

Here's some info on my family. Sam and I are step-siblings. Both our parents are divorced. Her mom and dad are divorced because she told me that her mom cheat. I never talk to anyone about my parents. It's kind of private. Her situation is private too, but I think she's more open to it than me. I feel safe writing in here knowing that nobody will get a hold of this diary. Samantha is the only one that knows that I have my journal, but I know that she would never just barge in here and read. Plus, she knows most of my life story so why would she wanna know more? Yeah, I don't know

My dad and my mom loved each other very much for a long time. They got married at the age of 25 when my dad proposed to my mom at the Grand Canyon. Sweet. They were married for fifteen years before their break up. They had me on their first year. My mom really was dying to see how a child would look and act after her and my dad so she begged and got me. She was happy that I was a boy and named me Patrick because she thought she was very lucky to have me, and luckiness comes from 's day so yeah. My dad became less and less interested in my mom because one day, my mom watched the Victoria Secret Model show and my dad got distracted. He started following the girls on social media and that started making my mom feel bad about herself. She told my dad to stop doing all that (by the way he was 38) and my dad said that she can't control him so she just kinda got so mad at him that she kicked him out. I have to say, it was a jerk move anyways. Now, my dad dates a Victoria Secret worker, but my mom says she's lucky to have me and lucky to have Samantha's dad, Evan.

Adios, Pat


	8. Diary Entry 8

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

 _ ***So this is just about the info on the family so you know where they might've come from and how their life at home may be. Of course, I don't know if they actually did come from these type of families (because I'm not the original author of the actual book.. obviously) but it's just my imagination. Just giving a heads up, all the rest of these will be about their families! Enjoy! (Sorry for the late update)!**_

Charlie POV

October 30th, 2015

Dear Diary,

so Halloween is very soon. Before I start anything, I want to get this subject out of the way - I met a new person in the school. Her name is Mary Elizabeth. She seems quiet, shy, but really nice. I think Sam introduced us because we are both shy and quiet. It was a little awkward when I met her at first but we started talking. Maybe if I spend time with her more through Sam and Patrick, we'll become friends. Our conversation went a little like this-

Me: Uh, hi.

Mary E: Hi.

Me: Uh, so how long have you been friends with Sam?

Mary E: Four years, since freshman year. I'm guessing you just met her.

Me: Yes, I did. I met Patrick too.

Mary E: *nods* Yeah, he's nice. What school did you come from?

Me: Blocker middle school, in Texas.

Mary E: Ooh Texas. Does that make you a cowboy?

Me: *grins* I'm not sure.

Mary E: *grins back*

At that point, the bell rang and I had math and she had Social Studies. I guess the conversation went well. It was only twenty seconds but it was a good start to a new friendship.

Moving on to my family, as you probably know there are five people in my family, but usually, it's just four. The members of the family are; My mom, Kristie, my dad, Troy, my sister Candace, and my brother, Chris. I'm the youngest of the family, which makes Candance the middle child and Chris the oldest. Candace is in senior year and is 17 years old. Chris is in college and is 19. He plays football at Penn State and is really good. I wish I was as good as him, but I'm not athletic, which is a problem. When Chris is not home, Candace gets all the attention. I'm not saying I'm jealous of that because I've gotten used to not having a lot of attention. Oh, and in case you're wondering, my parents DO love me. They tell me every time I go to bed. "Goodnight, Charlie, I love you." Unless they're mad, which is barely ever and if they are mad and won't say goodnight and they love me, I won't make them. People refer to that as "shallow". Which makes me a shallow fellow. Oh well.

Since Halloween is right around the corner, I have a little idea of what I will be. Though, I'm not saying it. I wanna be 100% sure that I will be that exact character.

Alright, my parents are calling me for dinner. We're having chicken patties tonight. Yum.

Love, Charlie.


	9. Diary Entry 9

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

 _ ***YOU MUST BE MATURE TO READ THIS CHAPTER WARNING MUST BE MATURE***_

Mary Elizabeth POV

October 30th, 1999

Dear Diary,

the dance was tonight. So much has happened, I don't know if I can fit all of it in these pages. Goal: 2 pages, possibly 3. The night was so freaking long. Right now, it's the next day, and it's 2:00 am. I just got home an hour ago and got dressed in my pj's. My mom is asleep. I think she fell asleep watching her favorite tv show, Real Housewives Of blahbidy blah, There's way too much for me to count. Orange county, Florida, Hollywood, and so on.

So, I decided to be a black cat. I know, a little bizzare because I'm not into animals, that much, but I have been costume-less for the past 3 weeks. It was at party city. I went with Sam, Pat, and Charlie. They called Charlie and he said he didn't want to be interrupting us with our friendship but Sam said "Oh, Charlie, why would you think that? You're a great young boy and a good friend! Plus, it's a week from Halloween, you NEED a costume, unless you have one already." Since Charlie was on speaker, I heard him sigh and said. "Oh, alright. Pick me up in 15 minutes? I'm almost done with math." I smiled. At least he takes his schoolwork seriously. I thought. "Okay, be ready." Samantha finished and hung up. "We're 15 minutes away, what do you wanna do now?"

For the rest of the time, we sat at the playground that was a block from Charlie's. We started talking about what we planned to be. Sam wanted to dress up as a nurse. The teenager nurse costume, not the little kiddy ones. She's not usually like that but on Halloween, a bunch of girls need to be like that, and if you aren't dressed like that. If you don't, well, then you're gonna feel like the most awkwardest person ever, and trust me, that isn't a good feeling. "I think I'll be a nurse this year." She mentioned. "Why a nurse? I never pictured you being a nurse." Sam shook her head. "No, this one. Here, let me show you." She got out the Party City Magazine and pointed to it. "Woah." I said, my eyes widening. "Isn't that a little bit revealing?" She shrugged. "Last year I felt like crap because I was in a bunch of sweaters and didn't show anything. I hated that feeling. I don't want to go through it again, a second time." I nodded. I understood. I think that problem happened to all us girls at one point.

Then, we asked Patrick. He said that he's gonna be like one of those guys from Kiss. "So, you're gonna be yourself." Sam said laughing. I laughed too. I had to admit, that was pretty funny. That's one thing why I'm friends with Sam, she is like the only person I know that can make me laugh. Sam looked at me. She loves it when I laugh, it's one of the rarest things that ever happen to me. "Yay, you laughed!" She exclaimed. "What? Is it not normal to laugh?" I asked. "Not for you." Patrick was grinning. "Stop, grinning!" I pointed at him. That made him laugh and Sam laughed even more. "God. you guys are a bunch of dorks!" I exclaimed and started laughing myself.

We picked Charlie up from his house ten minutes later.. He was in the same outfit that he wore earlier. "Hey, guys." He called to his mom and said "Hey mom! They're here!" Her mom came rushing down the steps and waved to the car. Sam waved back. His mom kissed him on the head. "MMMooooommmm….." He said. I giggled. "Was that a giggle that I heard?" Questioned  
Sam. I hit her not too hard on the shoulder. "Shut up." I said. Charlie climbed in the black Ford truck and buckled himself automatically and closed the door. "Hey, Charlie." Sam greeted him first. Charlie smiled. "Yo, Charlie." Patrick said and high-fived him from behind the chair. "Hi, Pat," Then, it was my turn. "Hi, Charlie." He turned to me. "Hi, Mary Elizabeth." Sam smiled. Being me, I would probably flick her in the head or something but with Charlie here, I felt like I had to be more mature.

"So. what are you gonna be for Halloween?" He asked Pat. "One of those guys from the band, Kiss." "With all that makeup? I can't wear that, ever." Pat smiled. "Well, It may make me look weird…." "You're already weird." Sam cut in. I laughed a little as Sam did too. "Shut up!" "What about you, Sam?" "I'm gonna be a nurse." She responded. Charlie look interested. "Cool! Mary Elizabeth?" I looked at him. "Yeah?" "What are you gonna be for Halloween?" I looked down and smiled. I don't know why. I always smile at Charlie and I don't understand why. It's so weird. Okay, I'm getting off topic. 

"Black cat." He gave me a thumbs up. "I like cats." Okay, that made me feel weird! Like super weird. I was gonna act like super girly like "Oh, you do? Me too! Which is your favorite? Omg me too! Yeah they're so fluffy and cute." Haha, no… N O. Instead I just gave him a thumbs up back. "Yeah, they're nice." Okay, I didn't nail it there but I was just being super awkward. Obviously, there was an awkward tensity so Sam being Sam, she broke it up. That gives me another reason why she's my friend. She backs me up, with everything! Like for instance, one time in Sophomore year, I was caught cheating with this boy named Derrick. My boyfriend's name was Harold but everyone called him Harry. Sam backed me up by saying that she dared me to do that. I played it off and ended up losing both boys. Oh well, they suck anyways.

"What are you planning to be?" Sam asked Charlie. "Well, uh, nothing really. Just dress up in a suit and tie." Sam laughed. "Really? You can't do that, on Halloween! We'll try to find something for you. Mary Elizabeth is good at that stuff, dressing people up." Charlie glanced at me. "Really?" I nodded. " 'll find something that fits you." I gave him a mini slap on the back. "We'll be there in two minutes!" Pat announced. "Awesome." Sam mentioned. She got a cd from the singer, Outkast as "Hey Ya" came on. We all danced and that was pretty amusing, especially with Pat's voice very very off key.

We got to Party City at 4 pm. When we walked in, it was full of a bunch of creepy Halloween things, which were pretty appropriate because it's October 1st. Some made me jump, like usual, and Pat did mini jump scares with masks on me and Sam. Charlie didn't participate in that. I felt bad for him. He was younger and he was new, so we haven't been friends for a long time. "Come on, Charlie." Sam waved for him to come over and he walked over calmly before Pat jump scared him as well as us.

Pat found his outfit first.. Boys always find everything so easily. They don't have to worry about their size or how they look. It's just like bam there ya go. So unfair. Sam laughed at his outfit and of course they got in a mini girl fight. I actually saw Charlie chuckle, which made me happy.

Sam found hers second. A doctor/nurse outfit. It was a little revealing but not as bad as the photo on google. "I'm a nurse!" Sam said. "I like to check people's house. Boom boom boom boom." She said laughing. I took the outfit and mimicked her. "I like to give people shots and they will cry!" She laughed and took it. "But it makes them not sick!" I took it back. "And I deliver children!" "And cute children!" She added.

I found mine next. A cat. Size- Large. It fit well. Sam even said she'd do my makeup. "Meow!" I said. "Kitty, go get the mouse!" Pat teased me. I hissed at him. Charlie was acting like I was a cat and pet my head. I guess you could say we kinda creeped out some of the Party City workers. Haha.

Lastly, Charlie finally found his outfit. He decided to be Michael Jackson. It was really funny because he also decided to get a wig too. Let me just say, Charlie looks different in a wig… hahaha.

A week later, was tonight. Everyone was really excited, taking pictures of themselves. I promised my mom that I would be good and to not be naughty. Thankfully, I wasn't really naughty. I'm not having a kid, which is a goal for the night because in high school, you can do things that you want to regret right away, not that I wanna regret those type of things.

I started walking to their house as I saw Charlie. "Hi, Charlie. Lost?" He nodded. "Follow me." I talked to him for a while about how we have this Halloween party every year since freshman year. "Yeah, I guess I liked my old school." "What were you known for? Smart? Athlete?" "Uh, well, you see, I was a wallflower. I still am, kinda." "A what?" "An outsider, no-one. Fill in the blank." "Oh, I'm sorry. You're not a wallflower in our group." We crossed the street. 5 more minutes. Sam and Pat literally live on the other side of the subdivision. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up at me as I looked down at him. I smiled He looked away. "Why don't you make eye contact?" I asked. "Just shy." I shrugged. "I am too but you can't let that take over you." "It's hard, okay? Sorry, just, it's… it's just hard." I understood. I was just as shy in middle school and I'm still shy, now in high school. Some things about people never change.

We got there at 6:50 pm. Everyone was rather eating, watching whatever was on tv, or talking. Sam's boyfriend, Craig opened the door. I never really liked Craig. Self-obsessed good-looking freak. He WAS good looking I'll give him props for that but I was never fond of his personality. He was always saying how he did that wonderful touchdown Saturday or how he got a new tattoo and never hurt him, you get the point. "Hey, Mary-Elizabeth." He greeted me. He knows I deeply dislike him but that doesn't bother him. "Hello, Craig." When he saw Charlie, he glanced at him suspiciously. Craig knows everyone so when he realized that he didn't know Charlie, he was surprised that he didn't know him. "Who's this?" He questioned messing up Charlie's hair. "Charlie. He's a new kid in freshman year," "Aww, a cute little freshie. I never saw a freshman on the list." He replied. "Just let him pass, he's with me, and this is Sam's place." Sam appeared from behind Craig. "Yeah, Craig, let him in." She mimicked me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind to whispered in his ear. I didn't hear it but I saw him smile and kiss her back as he sighed. "Get your butt in." He glared at me as I smiled. Too bad sucker. I thought.

Later in the night, everyone was drinking more and eating more. At spin the bottle, Charlie had to choose between me and Samantha. He picked Sam.

And I wasn't surprised.

Sam gets all the boys, but that's because she's… well… Sam! She's perfection and there's so much more that I can say but I can't. It's almost bad that she's so perfect. I'm not trying to diss her or anything but ugh.. you know what let's move on.

I went to the bathroom upstairs and I saw Charlie sitting on the bed. He had a red cup. I drank a little too but it was only 5 cups. Okay, that may sound like a lot but it isn't. Well, not at the time. "Hey Charlie, what's up? Are you okay?" I flopped on the bed. This room, was I'm guessing, Sam and Pat's parents' room. Charlie closed the door and locked it. At the time, I didn't know. He came towards me and was breathing heavily. "You okay?" I repeated myself. Without noticing, I grabbed his collar of the shirt as he threw off the wig. He began with taking off my cat ears and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He breathed heavily on my neck as I unbuttoned his shirt. I took slid out of my cat outfit as he stared at me. I stared at him back as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. His hands slid over my pelvis and my hand rested on his chest. He leaned in, pulling me close. He calm lips made contact with mine. I pulled him closer and closer as my shoes fell off. His hands held me towards him and my body was attached. I couldn't let go.

It went on.

At the end, I wrapped my arms around his waist and his chin rested on my head.

I don't remember after that. I just asked him. "Charlie, why did you pick Samantha over me?" He shook his head. "I don't know. I should've picked you… I'm sorry." I looked at him as I kissed him. "It's okay, I love you, Charlie." He kissed me back, laying his hand on my shoulder. "I love you too."

I got home by walking. I realized that I was drunk when I stepped foot at home. I flopped on my bed and got you out, diary.

I don't know what I will do now.

My reputation may be ruined.

~Mary Elizabeth


	10. Diary Entry 10

Jealousy

By- Fangirl 2

 _ ***YOU MUST BE MATURE TO READ THIS CHAPTER WARNING MUST BE MATURE***_

Samantha's (Sam) POV

*BE MATURE*

October 30th, 1999

Dear Diary,

the party was tonight. Okay, I know I wrote October 30th BUT it's technically October 31st because it's 3:00 in the morning! The night was fun and interesting. Currently, I am in bed, with you. Pat claimed that he was gonna go help clean up, but I told him to go to bed. He partied a little too hard. I'll clean it up in the morning and mom and dad won't get home till dinner time. Why? Vegas for Halloween.

Pat and I started getting the place ready at 5 ish. Once it was done, he went upstairs to talk to Brad. I heard him laughing and it sounds like he was enjoying the convo. Meanwhile, I sat downstairs and watched tv. Family Guy came on. I'm not a big fan but there was nothing else on. I began to fall asleep until I realized, I have to get dressed in my costume!

When I rushed upstairs I heard Pat talk about his costume to Brad. His door was shut. He likes his privacy and I can respect that.

It took 10 minutes to finally get on my full costume and close to 45 minutes for the makeup. I have a lot of makeup but I also used my mom's. She doesn't care. I just used her lipstick. Pat got dressed really quickly and when he was done there was a knock on the door. I opened it up as a blast of people started coming in. I said hello and all. When Brad entered, he took Pat's hand and followed him upstairs. Fun.

I looked for Mary Elizabeth to make sure if she showed up yet. Turns out she didn't. I really hoped she would show up. Meanwhile, I sat down and ate some snacks.

Someone knocked on the door five minutes later. It was Craig.

I opened it. He was in his football uniform and his helmet on his head. I grinned as his white teeth sparkled in that dark helmet. He took off his helmet and held me close. "Happy Halloween, babe," He said. "You too." I whispered. The door closed and I pushed him against the door. My hands traveled to his shoulders as his hands went to my face. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. "Let's wait," He whispered. "'Till later." I nod as an okay and lead him to the kitchen.

Not too long after, Charlie and Mary Elizabeth showed up. Craig went to open it. I know Mary Elizabeth doesn't really like Craig so I rushed to the front door to keep from her almost killing him.

"Hey, guys c'mon in." I welcomed them. Charlie looked down as he entered, he was probably feeling awkward but I don't really blame him. I mean he's at a party and he's the only freshman as everyone else are seniors. Mary Elizabeth glared at Craig as Craig just smirked. On their way to the kitchen, Craig looked over at me as he shut the door. "Who does she think she is?Treating the football team like crap?" "She's Mary Elizabeth and you had to deal with her for 3. almost 4 years because of me so cut her some slack. She's gone through a lot." I tried to explain. Sadly, Craig is hard to explain to. "That happened like 10 years ago! She's better off getting over it." "Hey, even though you're the popular guy in the school and you have the best life out of all of us, that doesn't mean you can treat others like crap." I ended the conversation. That's a downside about Craig. He thinks he's the best and since he thinks that, he treats everyone else like we're his peasants. I walked away before he could finish off anything.

Around an hour later, we voted on playing "spin the bottle". Quite interesting. Pat went and had to peck Brad on the cheek, and some girls that he wasn't fond of. Charlie spun the bottle last and it got…. me. He looked around as everyone went "OOOOHHHH!" Charlie's face got red as he stared at me if it was okay. I smiled and nodded as an okay. He leaned over and gave in.

It was something.

When it was done, he smiled. He sat back down like nothing happened. I looked at Pat, he was all excited. I looked at Mary Elizabeth and she looked empty. I looked at Craig and he looked away. I knew that what happened was a mistake.

Later, I was talking to Craig. Craig was mad. I brought him upstairs to my room. He yelled at me. "DID YOU EVEN ENJOY IT?!" "IT WAS SPIN THE BOTTLE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" I questioned. "Answer, the question." He demanded. "No…" I muttered. He turned around and put his hand on his forehead. "Damn it, Sam. I don't… I don't know." I walked over as my hands went across his face. It calms him down. "Shhh. I'm sorry, Craig. Please, I love you." Now, I got emotional. I hate it when Craig is mad at me. Makes me feel like crap. He stared at me and exhaled. His hands fell to my waist and picked me up as he set me on the bed. I smiled. I love it when he picks me up. He takes off his football uniform and unbuttons my shirt.

He breathed on my neck hard as my hands found his 6 pack. He wants to unbutton my pants but I say no. "Only kissing, silly! That is not part of the plan." My shoes came off. "I. Love. You." He responded. I grabbed his face. "I love you too." His lips touched mine. It. Was Great.

One problem.

We fell asleep.

I woke up in his arms. _God no. Why did I let this happen? Ugh, I shouldn't have! I hope…. Seriously…. I can't become… ugh, shut up._ I thought. I checked under the covers. _Thank god._ I woke him up. "Craig. Wake up." He awoke. "Babe, we've been sleeping for like 3 hours." "Shoot!" He muttered and whipped off the covers. "We locked the door, didn't we?" He asked. I ran to it and checked. "Yes." He wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He replied and then stared at the time. "I… should go home." I nod. "Yeah, okay." He leans towards me as my back touches the wall. He kisses me one more time before he leaves. "Bye, Sam." "Goodbye, Craig." I wave. When he leaves, I walk downstairs to make sure anyone is still here. Thankfully, everyone went home. I checked on Pat. He was alone and cleaning up the kitchen. "How'd the party go?" I asked. "Good. Everyone left at 2:00." I give him a thumbs up. "Thanks for putting up with that." "It was nothing. I just shooed them away with the broom." I laugh. "Nice." With that I help and finally when we finish, he goes straight to bed. I brush my teeth, take off my makeup and get dressed in my pj's. I then got you out, Diary. Oh no, it's already 4! Gotta go to bed! Goodnight.

-Samantha


End file.
